The objective of this program is to identify the pulmonary complications that occur in association with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection in individuals with acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), with AIDS-related complex (ARC), and with asymptomatic HIV infection. The program is co-sponsored by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute and the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases. The specific objectives of the program are: a. Collection of information on pulmonary complications occurring in various risk groups in the United States due to infection with HIV. b. Determination of the types, incidence, course, and outcome of pulmonary disorders in newly diagnosed AIDS patients, ARC patients and asymptomatic HIV infected patients.